The Adventures of Mieras: One Small Favor
by Mieras
Summary: Mieras is a fairly well experienced adventurer in Runescape, but right now she's more bored than she's ever been. One seemingly simple favor for a friend turns into something much more complicated... Warning: Spoilers for quest One Small Favor
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind and so it probably needs some work. I'll mostly just be telling the adventures of my character in Runescape, starting with one of the more memorable quests-One Small Favor. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Feel free to talk to me on Runescape._

**Chapter One**

**One Small Favor**

"…to say that adventures in Runescape are all life-threatening is like saying no barbarian drinks ale. Obviously it isn't true, so why isn't it that anybody ever records the less than near fatal (and at times quite fatal) adventures of the surplus of adventurers in Runescape? In order to address this most important issue I have made it my life's goal to collect as many of these tales as possible and to note them in this book…"

Dust flew from the pages of the rarely read book as the young woman slammed it shut, sighing in disgust. Of course nobody kept telling those stories! What was interesting about fetching onions for a cook, or shearing sheep for a few coins? Nothing! Nobody cared about that, except for the people directly involved and they normally didn't remember the event for that much longer.

Returning the book to its place on the old rickety shelves she stretched, before reaching for her quiver and the bow she had leaned against the desk and returning them to their proper places on her body. She'd been surprised that a library had existed in such an isolated place as this, but maybe it wasn't too surprising. After all, Shilo Village was perhaps the most advanced village in Karmaja. It was certainly the only one with both a bank and a lack of pirates that she knew of.

None of the books really interested her though. To be truthful, she'd quite run out of things to do here. The undead were under control by the locals and didn't require her help anymore, she'd mined enough jewels to make her arms cry at the thought of swinging the pickaxe one more time, and if she ate another fish she very well might turn into one.

She didn't even relish the thought of spending another evening in the tavern, and for Mieras to not be looking forward to ale was as shocking as hearing a troll quote classical literature.

Perhaps it was time to move on. Maybe go Morytania. There was always something to do there, even if it did happen to involve some werewolf, vampire, ghost or other non-Saradomin worshipping creature. She didn't worship Saradomin anyways-she preferred Guthix, since he was more likely to sit back and stay out of the way.

Stepping over a pile of discarded vines from the jungle outside the village, Mieras paused and looked at the building across the stream, towards the mine. Perhaps she ought to say goodbye to Yanni first. She'd become pretty good friends with him in her nights at the tavern and she'd probably feel bad about it later if she didn't. Stepping onto the bridge she started heading towards his house.

Yanni Salinka dealt in antiques but had apparently had few customers for a while. This probably shouldn't have surprised her, since up until recently Shilo Village had been besieged by the forces of the dead. His hopeful question died midway as he turned when he heard her footstep and then caught sight of who it was, "Good afternoon, would you like-Mieras! I didn't expect to see you before the evening."

Mieras laughed, shaking his hand. "Ah I don't think I'll be there tonight, Yanni. I'm getting rather bored."

"Bored? How can you be getting bored? Things have just begun to calm down!" Yanni raised an eyebrow, silently offering her a glass of water.

Mieras shook her head at the water while replying to his question. "That's just it Yanni. I mean, I'm an adventurer. My entire purpose in life is to be doing things. I don't have much else to do here."

"Well, if you don't mind, could you do me one small favor before you leave? It's only to fetch some mahogany from one of the Jungle Foresters-I need to repair a couple of antiques, but I'm completely out of wood. I don't want to leave the shop though, just in case somebody comes visiting."

Mieras shrugged, "Sure, why not? It won't take that long to fetch some."

If only the young adventurer had known how much she would come to regret those words.


	2. Chapter 2 Axing For It

Mieras dusted off the front of her dragonhide chaps, the blue leather going a funny gray color with the dust that had been stirred up by her wild scramble past the blockade of the undead outside the city gates. She supposed she could have picked some of them off with her arrows before she made her way out, but then she'd have felt compelled to go and pick up the arrows that hadn't been ruined. Besides, not a single one of the undead had touched her, really.

Giving a wave to the young man who stood guard and guided visitors into the city by a safe route she turned south and began walking. The Jungle Foresters were constantly trying to get further south on Karmaja, but so far they hadn't succeeded. A few poor fools had been sent by one of the Guilds and had never returned either, which was enough to convince Mieras that she wasn't quite ready for an adventure like that just yet.

Spotting one of the green clad people-a woman who was muttering to herself as she stared at one of the strange jungle trees-Mieras waved and walked a bit faster until she was standing near the woman. "Hello. Excuse me." She waited impatiently for a few minutes-mosquitoes were landing on the exposed skin around her neck and becoming an annoyance that reminded her of why she didn't want to stay in Karmaja-until the Forester turned to her.

"Yes, what is it? I'm very busy you see and I don't have time to talk. If you need some help I suggest going to Shilo Village, someone will guide you in and you'll be safe enough." For some reason the mosquitoes weren't bothering the woman-after realizing that she had very shiny skin and she smelled funny, Mieras concluded that the woman had some sort of lotion that kept them away. Or her sweat was just a mosquito anti-deterrent.

"I'm sorry, but Yanni Salika needs some Mahogany and sent me out to fetch some, if that's not too much of a bother." Now that she was thinking about sweat she was very much aware of how sweaty she felt. Perhaps the first thing she would do once she was off of Karmaja would be to take a nice bath. She suddenly felt the itch of dirt on her skin and she really wanted a bath. She was very glad she'd chosen her range equipment for this excursion. Plate armor would have been unbearable, and her mage robes were so heavy she rarely wore them anyways-she swore they were heavier than the plate armor.

The Forester shook her head and picked up an axe that looked suspiciously blunt. "I would, but I ran out of Mahogany a day or so ago and I simply haven't had time to go get this sharpened. Very busy." She paused for a moment before adding on, "However, I'm sure I could spare a bit of time to get you some Mahogany, if you could go get this sharpened. You can just take it to Captain Shanks and ask him to drop it off at the Axe Shop when he gets there and pick it up and bring it back when he comes back."

Well, the seafarer wasn't that far off her destined route for getting off of this jungle covered land, so Mieras shrugged and took the axe. "Sure. It's just a small favor, I guess." She nodded good-bye and then started to walk again, before breaking into a run in an attempt to outrun the mosquitoes. Sadly, it didn't work, though at least these weren't actually a swarm that could be fatal if ignored. They were just very, very, annoying.

In the end she appeared at the beach near Captain Shanks out of breath and sweatier than before. "Ahh….Captain Shanks…Forester….Take axe to Axe Shop?" She looked up from the sand as she stood up from having her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I can't do that! I've got things to do!" Captain Shanks barked out at her, securing another rope around a bundle of crates. He did look busy-much busier than the Forester had. Mieras was starting to get the idea that the Forester had known that the Captain wouldn't just take the axe.

"But I need it sharpened so that the Forester can get some Mahogany for Yanni." She gestured with her hands, nearly dropping the blunt axe on her foot at the end.

"Well I can't take it! However…" The Captain's eyes glittered as he paused before continuing. "If you were to pay for passage, I wouldn't mind taking you Port Sarim on the Lady of the Waves."

Mieras sighed. "I suppose. Here." She dropped the coins into his hand and received a small ticket in exchange from the depths of one of his pockets-her coins disappeared into another. She boarded the ship and wondered how long it would take to get this axe back.

After all, she doubted Captain Shanks would be willing to bring it back for her. It was a good thing she had plenty of money for these trips.


End file.
